Castle Town (Sakurada Kanade)
Castle Town led by Sakurada Kanade is a custom civilization in the works by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou, based upon Castle Town Dandelion. Overview Dawn of Man The People of Castle Town are awed at your composure, Sakurada Kanade! While you've always considered cost vs. benefit in almost all things, your affection towards your twin brother Shuu remained true to this day. While your hard work in winning the election became null after Shuu won the election, you've decided to settle your regret regarding Shuu by focusing on your studies to advance to a medical school. Not only that, you've amassed great wealth through your endeavors in the stock market. Warm Kanade, your people are ready to follow your able rule. Use your diplomatic skills and composure to protect Castle Town and make it great. Will you live to your people's expectation, Kanade? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Strategy Sakurada Kanade's Castle Town is a mercantile civilization that focuses on Gold purchasing units. Kanade's trait allows all purchased units to take action, essentially making all units expensive versions of the Landsknecht. Not only that, Kanade's ability causes all purchased units and buildings to become a unique unit of another civilization of the said class: For example, purchasing a Scout will have a 67% chance that it will be a unique Scout replacement of another civilization, which in the default game is limited to the Pathfinder. Because of this, it is important that a Kanade player knows the unique units of all modded civilizations that are added, and purchase accordingly: Many Great War Infantry and Infantry replacements that mod civilizations add are often cheaper but weaker units such as the Nicholas's Opolcheniye, Kim Jong-Il's Construction Squad, Trump's Border Guards and Arstozka's Border Patrols to name a few but cost the same as a regular unit to purchase. On the other hand, units that are more expensive but particularly powerful, such as Dionysios's Syrakousioi Gastraphetes and Myouren Temple's Palanquin Ships are particularly attractive, making units like Composite Bowmen, Crossbowmen and Frigates (Frigates also offer the equally impressive Ship of the Line) attractive choice to purchase if possible. While the unit rewarded are random if there are more than one replacement, many of them provide useful bonuses, so Kanade may not have the consistency, but have the potential to make diverse strategies based on the random unique attributes that Kanade acquired through her gold purchases. Because Kanade's ability relies on having a large gold income, Kanade's best social policies are Tradition with its Monarchy, Piety which contains Theocracy, and obviously Commerce which has the Mercantilism social policy which has awesome synergy with Kanade's unique ability. Ideologically Kanade is flexible: whereas the single tenet that synergizes with Kanade the best is the Mobilization in the Autocracy Ideology, but Kanade's lack of non-gold economic bonuses mean Order and Freedom are also attractive choices to help compensate for the lack of such bonuses. Kanade also commands an impressive defensive civilization: the Shock Absorption Fort is a powerful defensive tool that slows down enemy advances, making melee units especially vulnerable to ranged fire by forcing them to wait when moving into an adjacent tile regardless of movement points left. Unique Trait and Components Mod Support Decisions (Events and Decisions) Unique Cultural Influence Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Kasuga Ayumu: Intellectual Property, Map Image *Production IMS: All other Images Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Gold Civilizations Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:Anime